


His Sacrifice

by Phoenix_FireFeatherz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_FireFeatherz/pseuds/Phoenix_FireFeatherz
Summary: Bordeaux's happiness was stripped away.





	His Sacrifice

Bordeaux chokes as he looks Everon in the optics. The king snarls "leave, or Verok and your sparklings will die." Bordeaux's spark breaks, tears pouring from his optics as he lifts, his wings beating hard as he flew away. He could hear Everon's sadistic laughing as he fled. He could only hope he didn't kill them anyway. Bordeaux has lost enough..

-'-'-'-'-

Bordeaux lands, optics widening in horror "NO!" He paced around the desolation, the dead or dying Novarians spread around like wildfire. Bordeaux ran into the place he called home. He sobs as he saw his precious little femmeling, now a full grown femme, laid broken on the ground. He curls around her, sobbing loudly as his daughter dies.

-'-'-'-'-

Bordeaux held his clueless mate, tears pouring from his optics as he watched her sickness kill her. She no longer even recognized him. He rubs her cheek, tears pouring down his faceplate as her sparkbeat slowed dangerously. He chokes "you're forever loved, Magnitude..." She smiles softly in a confused mannor before passing on. Bordeaux felt the last of his happiness torn through his servos, his plating turning grey. 

-'-'-'-'-

Bordeaux looks up at his raging carrier, determination shining in his optics "if I can't live happily, then I'll make sure you can, mother.." he opens his chassis, letting loose the rest of his happiness, love, and devotion. He collapses, his siblings staring intently as Cyan gradually became normal. All nine go and hug their carrier, crying happily. Onyx was the first to notice...

Bordeaux was no longer with them.


End file.
